The Eternity Ring
by Rinny Heartily
Summary: The Sailor Senshi want the Eternity Ring,but another group has somthing else in mind


They were all dressed in black

Disclaimer~I do not own Sailor Moon, yet Id love to own Mamo-Chan. I also do not own the names Aerith,Tifa,and,Quistis,I also do not own any attacks from Final Fantasy, However I do own Sailor Sun, Sailor Diamond, Sailor Crystal, Sailor Ruby, Sailor Air, and Sailor Dream, I also own SOME of their attacks. If you want to use any of the Sailors that I own you should email me at [CuteClutzyBunny@aol.com][1] and if you want to use any of the attacks that I own email me and tell me which one.Thanks!!

They were all dressed in black. Usagi in a black dress with tiny red roses on it. ChibiUsa in a matching dress. Minako, and Makoto in a plain black dress with a split up the side. Rei in a simple black skirt, and a simple black spaghetti strap shirt. Ami in a black pants suit, with a dark blue jacket. Haruka in an all black tuxedo. Michiru was dressed in a long black dress. Hotaru, and Setsuna were dressed in a strapless black dress.All the other guests were dressed in black skirts and tops,and tuxedos.

It was a day of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Usagi," Ami Mizuno said stroking Usagi's hair.Usagi was a mess of tears.

"Huh" "Ahh," Usagi yelled as she woke up in Mamoru's bed. "Oh my gosh?" she looked over and saw Mamoru lying beside her. "Oh,it was only a dream." "No,a nightmare……Mamoru's funeral, he he was dressed in a red, and black tuxedo lying in a 

casket." "Usagi, baby, what's wrong?" Mamoru turned over and started stroking her hair. " Oh…uhh nothing Mamoru." Usagi smiled "Lets go back to sleep" "Ok," Mamoru said and closed his eyes. Usagi laid silently staring at him, but finally went to sleep.

~*~*~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~

Usagi awoke the next day, and so did Mamoru. "Mamo-Chan, I'm going home before mom notices I'm gone," "Ok," Mamoru said. Once Usagi got home, she got a call from Makoto, the call was to get to her house right away. Usagi hurried over to Makoto's house.

"RNNNNGG." "Just a sec," Makoto yelled. When she answered her door Usagi was standing there. "Hey, whats up?" Usagi said with a worried expression on her face. "Come in first," Makoto said holding the door open. Usagi sat down and saw the other senshi there. "Now, Usagi, what kind of nightmare did you have last night?" Rei asked.

"What how'd you know?" Usagi looked confused. "Well what was your nightmare?" Minako asked. "It…well…it was...," Usagi broke down in tears. "Mamoru's funeral?" ChibiUsa asked while getting teary-eyed. Usagi stood up, "How'd you know?" "Because we had the same nightmare," Haruka said. "What…?" Usagi questioned. "We don't know if this is the enemy, or somebody trying to tell us something," Michiru said.

"We need to find out…" Hotaru sighed. "So we can protect the Prince…and the Princess." Suddenly Setsuna burst through the door."Guys, come quick!" she shouted. Everyone followed Setsuna quickly, but in silence. "Somebody is healing everyone at the hospital, and I don't know it may be the enemy turning them into Zombies," Setsuna cried.

When they arrived at the hospital Setsuna pointed toward a girl with long golden hair who was wearing a short golden skirt, and a golden top,"there she is." The girl turned around. "Whoa, Usagi she looks almost like you, except her hair's lighter and not in odangos." Minako said. "Hello," the girl said quietly. "Why are you healing everybody?" Hotaru suddenly burst out. "Huh!!!" "What you know?" the girl asked. "Sun Crystal Power Make-Up!!" the girl shouted and suddenly turned into a Sailor Scout with a golden uniform, just like the others, only she had a special sign on her forehead, a sun only it had a diamond in it. "Huh!" alll the senshi said aloud.

"She…she's a Sailor Senshi!!" Usagi managed to blurt out. " I am Sailor Sun,defender of the Sun, and the Princess's Guardians." "Crisis Makeup," Usagi shouted along with ChibiUsa,then the other Senshi transformed. "We are Sailor Senshi too," they said. "I am Sailor Moon,Champion of Love and Justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you," Usagi shouted, "Don't forget Sailor Chibi Moon," ChibiUsa shouted. 

"What…!!???!!" "You are Sailor Senshi's??" Sailor Sun asked. "Wait,everyone un-transform!" Rei whispered. "Why?"Minako asked. "Just do it," Rei screamed. They all un-transformed,so did Sailor Sun. "Let's go back to Mamo-Chan's," Usagi said to everyone,including Sailor Sun.

So they went to Mamoru's apartment.Mamoru sat on the bed next to Usagi. "Now explain this to me again,"he said "Uggghhh! Do you ever listen!!" Sailor Sun looked at Mamoru,and rolled her eyes. "Ok,I guess Setsuna seen me healing everyone at the hospital so went and got the others, then they came, and questioned me so I transformed thinking they were enemies, then they transformed.Finally we all un-transformed and came to your lovely place," Sailor Sun explained. "No,not that part,explain to me who you are?" Mamoru sighed. 

Stay tuned for chapter 2 to find out just who Sailor Sun is…..Please Read and Review

   [1]: mailto:CuteClutzyBunny@aol.com



End file.
